super_smash_bros_toonfandomcom-20200214-history
Little Charmers
Entrance Tree House Door The Little Charmers exit out there Tree House and the Charmer the player selected will jump out and enter their destination. Special Attacks (Hazel) Neutral B - Magic Star Shape TBA Side B - The Frog Prince TBA Up B - On a Broom TBA Down B - Lavender's Turn Hazel switches to Lavender Special Attacks (Lavender) Neutral B - Rainbow Skating TBA Side B - Quick Broom Sweep TBA Up B - Witch's Brew TBA Down B - Posie's Turn Lavender switches to Posie Special Attacks (Posie) Neutral B - Hole in One Posie will use her wand to golf a purple ball. Where the ball lands is random (Like Mr. Game & Watch's Neutral B) And be careful next to Posie while she's swinging, She'll hit 'ya. Hold B longer and Posie will hit the ball harder and farther Side B - Soft Broom Gliding TBA Up B - Flute Playing for Flowers Posie will play her wand like a flute and a flower will lift her up. You can keep going until the flower reaches the top of the screen. Posie will jump off and land on a surface. If she's not next to a surface, She will jump back and land on the surface Down B - Hazel's Turn Posie switches back to Hazel All Final Smash - Flower Spell All the Charmers turn an opponent into a flower. Then Hazel shoots magic again and the flowered opponent blows up KOSFX (Hazel) KOSFX1: Snap Dragons! KOSFX2: Star KOSFX: Screen KOSFX: KOSFX (Lavender) KOSFX1: ECH! KOSFX2: Star KOSFX: Screen KOSFX: KOSFX (Posie) KOSFX1: Oh No! KOSFX2: Star KOSFX: Screen KOSFX: Taunts (Hazel) Up: Snap Dragons! Let's try that again! Sd: *Poses as the singers say "Go Hazel"* Dn: Taunts (Lavender) Up: Sd: *Poses as the singers say "Go Lavender"* Dn: Taunts (Posie) Up: Sd: *Poses as the singers say "Go Posie"* Dn: Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: *All Hug while flowers are all around them* Victory 2: *All point there wands at the screen and shoot magic* Victory 3: *All preform singing on stage* Lose/Clap: Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Other Attacks (Hazel) Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *AAA Combo- ??? *Dash Attack- ??? Tilt Attacks *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Smashes *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Aerials *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Grabs, Throws *Grab- ??? *Pummel- ??? *Forward- ??? *Back- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Others *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Other Attacks (Lavender) Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *AAA Combo- ??? *Dash Attack- ??? Tilt Attacks *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Smashes *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Aerials *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Grabs, Throws *Grab- ??? *Pummel- ??? *Forward- ??? *Back- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Others *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Other Attacks (Posie) Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *AAA Combo- ??? *Dash Attack- ??? Tilt Attacks *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Smashes *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Aerials *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Grabs, Throws *Grab- ??? *Pummel- ??? *Forward- ??? *Back- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Others *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Icon The wand as seen in the show's logo Victory Music Little Charmers Credits Starts at 0:21 Ends at 0:30 Kirby Hat Hazel's Hat, Hair and Wand Lavender's Hat, Hair and Wand Posie's Headband, Hair and Wand Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy Description TBA Wiimote Sound (Three of them giggling) Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec Snake: Colonel. I'm fighting a trio of little girls with wands. Are they witches? Or are they just into costumes? Colonel: Those are the Little Charmers, Snake Snake: Little Charmers? You're kidding right? Colonel: Sadly no i'm not kidding. Hazel, Lavender and Posie are Charmers in training. So watch out if there spells will go all over the place. Snake: Sure...I'll...Keep an eye out....This mission keeps getting weirder Daily Buglin' Peter Parker: These girls have magic powers sir. JJ Jameson: They do? Ya' serious? Bring me photos (Picture of flowers) JJ Jameson: Are ya' sure Parker? They seem to be just gardeners Peter Parker: Wait there's more (Photo of The three flying on brooms) JJ Jameson: Hmmm.... I'll have to see. Will you get out my office? Peter Parker: Uh....Sure Maxwell and Dexter's Guidance Hamtaro: I don't wanna fight those cute three little girls... :( Maxwell: They're not just little girls, They're Little Charmers Hamtaro: Charmers? Maxwell: Hazel, Lavender and Posie are three sisters are three Charmers in training, Sometimes there spells will go good or bad Hamtaro: Is there something else I should look out for Dexter: Watch out for Posie's "Hole in One" She's a skilled golfer and might puck you unsuspectingly. So watch out. Also, Lavender can make Witch's Brew, So watch out when the Cauldron bubbles. And Hazel can fly using her broom. And so can her other sisters Hamtaro: So they're witches? Dexter: No....Just Little Charmers Role In SSE TBA Extra Video Music Ending Music Colors & Costumes * Trivia *Insert One Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Starter Characters Category:Tag Team Category:Three Way Tag Category:Little Charmers Category:Nick Jr. Category:Female Category:Cartoons Category:Cults Category:Charmville Category:Hero Category:Lawl Toon REMASTERED Category:Back from the dead Category:CGI girls